


come to me again in the cold

by mclov3ly



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, and henry said warm rights, hand holding, idk what else to tag like thats it, ted is a cold bastard, the last four are mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclov3ly/pseuds/mclov3ly
Summary: ted is the kind of person to wear a wal-mart hoodie to a hike in the alaskan winter, and it'll bite him in the ass one day





	come to me again in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Ted is a dumbass, Hidgens has warm hands, and Paul and Emma are getting married in the background
> 
> title is from the white stripes - in the cold, cold night

It was freezing.

Of course it was Ted just had the worst fucking luck huh? Maybe it was because Colorado was cold, and that's where Emma and Paul decided to marry. They invited new friends that Ted hasn't seen or heard of before, honestly he was surprised he was invited in the first place. But that's probably because him and the group of ‘those who lived’ were still in contact with each other.

It started snowing in the late November winter and the two acclimated to the weather decided to hold a huge bonfire in their backyard plot of land. Their huge farm of pot and a couple of animals was surprisingly large, given they had an area for the huge pit full of firewood and seats.

“Ted, I wasn't sure you were going to show,” a very recognizable voice came from stage left.

Henry came and stood next to him, wrapped in a thick jacket and scarf as the snow covered his greying hair. His face was a little red from the cold which honestly jabbed Ted in the heart cause man did he fucking love Henry.

Ted rubbed his hands together, trying to ignore the warmth in chest and the pins and needles in his fingers. “Of course I'd show, have nothing better to do.”

“I doubt that, truly,” Henry said.

Ted shrugged, a shiver running down his spine as a wind chill blew through.

Henry tugged at his jacket, oh no.

Ted raised his hands, “Please, I think your old bones need the warmth more than I do.”

He gave Ted a look before offering his hands out. Ted looked between his hands and his face, about to ask what he was doing as Henry pulled his ungloved hands into his.

“You are pretty moronic for not packing heavier clothes,” Henry almost whispered, rubbing his thumbs over Ted's knuckles.

“Didn't think it'd be this cold.” Ted returned, his face burning red, from the cold or because Henry had his hands around his, you decide.

Henry let out a breathy laugh, the warmth in Ted's chest grew. “I don't know if you think at all.”

“Of course I do,” Ted almost yelled, ears burning red.

Henry raised his hands and placed them on Ted's face, his thumbs ghosting light circles under his eyes. “Of course.”

Despite the snow, freezing wind or general cold, Ted could have melted right there. His legs were jelly, and the only thing keeping him upright was his fists buried in Hidgen's jacket and the warm hands on his face.

Bill's daughter, Alice, murmured something to her dad. The only word Ted picked up over the sound of burning wood and chatter was ‘kiss’, and _now_ Ted's face was burning at the thought.

Henry chuckled, “You are very cute when you’re embarrassed.”

That was the opposite of helping.

“Oh?” is all Ted could say, his brain scrambling for words.

Henry hummed, moving his hands down Ted's neck, landing them on his shoulders. “Are you free in 3 weeks?”

“For you? I'm always free,” Ted immediately regretted saying that, man he's gotten worse at this flirting thing. Or maybe he just sucked at it in general.

Though, it did get a laugh from Henry. So might as call that a win.

“I'll take that as a yes to dinner, then?” Henry said.

Ted perked up, looking the professor dead in the eyes, “Oh abso-fucking-lutely, that's a yes.”


End file.
